Jacob Black's Guide to Being a Werewolf
by Elizabeth.June
Summary: Bella was hurt, she was absolutely broken. She was not the same Bella I had known, but I was willing to put back the pieces; even if it meant sitting through some cheesy action movie with her and that stupid Mike Newton. Jacob POV; ON HIATUS!
1. The Night That Changed Everything

JACOB BLACK'S GUIDE TO BEING A WEREWOLF

Chapter 1: That Night That Changed Everything

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER, INCLUDING THE NEW MOON DIALOUGE/ QUOTES**

**A/N: So as mentioned on my profile, I said I would write a Jacob story. This is actually a late birthday present to my amazing best friend Lura! She is the only reason I'm writing this. Personally Jacob is not my favorite person, only for this story will I suck it up and pretend like I do. I am actually a little excited for this story. SO HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LURA! (Lura I hope you feel special now, you know I would only do this for you **** )**

'"_Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from- the Quileutes, I mean?" he began. "Not really," I admitted. "Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we were descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them…"' '"You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf really but the wolves who turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves…"_

_(Twilight, page 124)_

Bella was hurt. I mean physically, she was fine; emotionally she was a wreck. I could see it in the way she held herself. How her arms wrapped around her torso like someone had punched her hard in the gut. I could see it in the way her likes and dislikes had changed so drastically after _he _left. She was not the same Bella I had known, but I was willing to put back the pieces; even if it meant sitting through some stupid action movie with her and that Mike Newton.

I handed Bella the ten dollar bill to pay for my ticket when Bella started to object.

"What's this?" she said.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one," I reminded her. She laughed and Mike gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm sixteen." I said, hoping to clear up any misunderstanding. It was an R rated movie. Bella and Mike were eighteen, they were old enough to get into this movie, I was not. Mike snickered and I had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. Of course he would think that my young age would turn Bella off. He was so damn cocky.

Bella came back with two tickets, Mike had one. She smiled and gave the ticket to me. That smile reminded me why I bothered to go to this stupid movie in the first place; after all, the movie was supposed to be pretty intense, maybe she would cringe into my shoulder. I smiled at the thought.

"So do we need to get you a sippy cup for soda, Black?" he said as we passed the concession stand. There was that urge to destroy his face again. He was trying to use my age against me in the battle for Bella. Little did he know, Bella had no interest for him what so ever.

As Bella took her seat between me and Mike, I noticed there was a couple in front of us making out. I looked at them, wishing it was me and Bella. If only Bella could get over _him,_ if only she would give me a chance…

As the movie started I noticed in the first few minutes that this was going to be a huge waste of money. The blood was fake, the dialogue was cheesy, but the only thing entertaining was Newton's face. Apparently, he didn't think this movie was cheesy at all. He looked like he was going to lose all his popcorn right there. I started to watch the movie again, I noticed the deaths were absolutely stupid. A flagpole speared a dude, and the blood squirted way too far to be realistic. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Oh, c'mon!" I hissed back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?" I laughed again as the flagpole speared the guy to a wall. This time Bella laughed with me.

I noticed the couple in front of us again. The girl cringed into her boyfriends chest as more and more people died on the screen. I noticed Bella hadn't touched me at all this entire date. She could at least hold my hand, couldn't she? So I put my hand in an awkward position on the Bella's armrest, hoping she could take a hint.

A few minutes later Mike must have noticed my hand, and he decided to do the same thing. He sprawled out his arm in the exact same way as mine on Bella's other armrest. He actually thought he had a chance with Bella? You've got to be kidding me…

After more ridiculously fake movie gore, Bella still had not held my hand, but at least she hadn't held Newton's either. Newton withdrew his hand and put his pale face in his hands and moaned.

Wimp. Was he seriously going to get sick over fake gore? Ridiculous. Then, Mike moaned again.

I looked at his face; it definitely did not look healthy.

He sat up abruptly, and rushed out "I'm sick" and ran out the door.

Bella looked worried and got up to follow him. If Mike really mattered to Bella, then I guess I should care. I also got up to go after Mike.

"No stay, I'll make sure he's okay." Bella insisted as we walked out the door. I followed her anyway.

"You don't have to come. Get your eight bucks worth of carnage," she said as I continued to follow her. Really? Did she really think I was enjoying the movie? She was the reason I came in the first place. The reviews for the movie were terrible in the first place. Only Bella could make me go to a crappy movie like that one.

"That's okay. You can sure pick them Bella. This movie really sucks." I said more loudly, since we were out of the theater now.

Newton was not in the hallway, but I could hear vomiting coming from the men's bathroom. How could I hear that?

I slipped into the bathroom and found Newton hovering over a toilet. He looked like hell, even worse than usual. His face and shirt collar covered in sweat. His skin was very pale.

"Dude, you look pretty terrible. What's up with you?" I asked, trying to sound like I cared about Mike Newton being sick.

"Well, it's probably that stomach bug that's been going around," he said quickly before he puked again into the toilet. I could have really done without seeing this.

"Okay, well I guess come back out when you can stop puking for a minute so we can take you home. Me and Bella will be waiting in the hallway," I said as he nodded and puked again.

As I left the bathroom I saw Bella sitting on a nearby bench. I walked up to her and held her hand. She didn't seem to mind the contact now.

"Oh, he's in there, all right," I said rolling my eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I said hinting to me.

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that," she said smiling up at me. I took it she got my hint.

We were all alone in the hallway. Both theaters were about halfway through the movie. It was so quiet, I could hear the popcorn popping in the lobby.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," I said, trying to break the silence. I let go of Bella's hand and shifted to put my arm around her shoulders. Bella sighed and leaned away. She would never let me in.

"Jake," she complained. Every rejection hurt. I kept a straight face, not letting Bella know how each rejection stung a little. But she didn't mind my hand holding, so I grasped her hand firmly. She started to pull away again. There was another sting, another rejection. We need to talk about this so, despite her protest, I pulled her closer.

"Now just hold on a minute, Bella," I said, making my voice good and calm, "Tell me something."

She made a face, and whispered a soft "What?"

"You like me right?" I said with a sudden surge of confidence.

"You know I do," she said quietly. That one sentence made my heart soar. _She liked me. _But I still needed to know more.

"More than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I said nodding to the bathroom.

"Yes," she sighed. _She liked me more than Newton. _This fed my ego.

"Better than any other guys you know?" I insisted, and tried to remain calm even though underneath the mask, I was so happy. Bella could probably see right through me.

"Better than the girls too," she whispered almost inaudibly. So I was her favorite person then? She could have no idea how much that one sentence boosted my ego. She frowned and looked at me. I knew she didn't like it when I "blurred more lines" in our relationship. I wanted to be so much more than friends. She knew that, but I knew she also had to get over _him _too. And I would wait.

"But that's all," I stated it wasn't a question. I knew she wasn't ready for another relationship, but still I _hoped._

"Yes," she whispered brokenly. She was broken, and I would be the one to put the pieces back together. I would do whatever I could to be with Bella. I smile down at her.

"That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _you think I'm good looking- sort of." I could never forget that time when she told me I was beautiful. "I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

"I'm not going to change," she said sadly.

"It's still the other one isn't it?" I knew not to say his name. I knew how Bella still suffered over _him_; she cringed as if she'd been hit every time he was mentioned. I noticed she cringed this time too. "You don't have to talk about it," I told her. She nodded, looking straight ahead. "But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay?" And I would hang around, as long as she would let me. I patted the back of her hand. "Because I'm not giving up, I've got loads of time," I informed her.

"You shouldn't waste it on me," she said sadly. I wouldn't waste time on her. Anytime with her was not wasted.

"It's what I want to do, as long as you still want to be with me." That really was all I wanted to do, be with her.

"I can't imagine how I could not like being with you," she said. So, she liked being with me. At least we were friends now, even if I wanted it to progress to more later on. I smiled down at her.

"I can live with that," I told her honestly. As long as I knew she liked me, I would live on that.

"Just don't expect more," she said stubbornly, still trying to pull her hand out of my grasp. I held onto it more tightly, unwilling to let it go.

"It doesn't really bother you, does it?" I asked, giving her fingers a slightly tighter squeeze.

"No," she sighed, looking down at out entwined hands.

"And you don't care what _he_ thinks." I jerked my thumb over in the direction of the bathroom.

"I guess not," she said, unsure.

"So what's the problem?" I honestly need to know. She said I was her favorite person in the world, why couldn't I hold her hand?

"The problem is that it means something different to me than it does to you."

So that was her problem. I would be her friend as long as she needed it, I could be something more when she was ready for it.

"Well, that's my problem, isn't it?" I said, tightening my grip on her small hand.

"Fine. Don't forget it though," she mumbled.

"I won't. Then pin's out of the grenade for me, now, eh?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. I laughed quietly, hoping to lighten Bella's mood too. I was tracing patterns on her hand when I came to a very weird looking scar. "That's a funny looking scar you've got there. How did that happen?" It was the weirdest shape, and when you touched it, it was cold. It felt like running your hand over an ice cube.

She visibly flinched, holding her arms around her again.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember me to remember where all my scars come from?" she said grimacing.

I ran my fingers over the scar. "It's cold," I said.

Then Newton came stumbling like a drunken person out of the bathroom, looking pretty much like I left him, probably with a little more sweat on his gray t- shirt.

"Oh, Mike," Bella gasped.

"Do you mind leaving early?" he whispered.

"Of course not," Bella said politely, putting her arm around him to help support him enough to walk.

Really how could a movie affect someone like that? A cheesy one at that.

"Movie too much for you?" I teased Mike. He turned to glare at me.

"Actually, I didn't see any of it. I was nauseated before the lights went down."

Sure you were.

Then I thought about it. We were taking nauseas Mike Newton home in my brand new Rabbit. Not without safety equipment. He wasn't touching the Rabbit without a bucket in hand.

"Just a sec," I said and I went over to the concession stand and asked for a large popcorn bucket. There was no way Newton was ruining my brand new Rabbit on its first run. "Please," I said shoving the bucket into Newton's hands.

As I drove us home, Bella drew herself into a ball and started shivering.

"Cold again?" I asked her.

"You're not?" she replied, her teeth chattering a little bit. I shook my head. Actually, I felt really warm, like I was standing in a sauna. It was really hot in this car.

"You must have a fever or something," Bella mumbled as I put my arm around her. For once, she actually leaned into my embrace. She shifted around and touched my forehead, then she yanked her hand back as if she had been burnt.

"Whoa, Jake- you're burning up!" She very nearly shouted.

"I feel fine, fit as a fiddle." I shrugged my shoulders.

She touched my forehead again, and I noticed I must've been fine, because her fingers were freezing.

"You're hands are like ice," I complained.

"Maybe it's me," she said, unsure.

Newton then groaned and threw up noisily into the popcorn bucket. I was glad I thought of that.

The rest of that time was silent, and I thought about what Bella said about that fever. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. What was happening to me?

After we dropped Mike at home, I drove to Bella's and parked in her driveway, beside my dad's old truck.

"I would invite myself in, since we're early, but I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little… strange." I did feel strange. That sauna I felt like I was in had increase to the point where it almost felt like burning. Something was definitely not right with me.

"Oh no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?" Bella looked at me with real concern on her face.

"No," I said, frowning. "I don't feel sick, just… wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over." I said.

"Will you call me when you get in?" She said, the worry still plain on her face.

"Sure, sure," I said, biting my lip. Then Bella opened the door to get out, and I grabbed her wrist.

"What is it, Jake?" She looked scared and concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you, Bella… but I think it will sound kind of corny." I had to tell her. Something was telling me I had to tell her this.

"Go ahead," she sighed.

"It's just that, I know you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down- I promise that you can count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?" I don't know why I felt the need to say that. It was all true, but still I sounded like some lame soap opera.

"Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, more than you know." She sounded sad again, but I couldn't help the wide spin that was plastered on my face. This night had turned out to be pretty amazing. I was Bella's favorite person in the world, and she counted on me. Just then, the sauna increased again. This time it was to the point where my bones started to shake and throb.

"I really think I'd better go home now." I said.

With that, Bella got out, and I locked my car doors again and sped away.

The drive to La Push was roughly fifteen minutes, but I was speeding so I made it there in ten.

I parked my Rabbit beside my motorcycle and stumbled out the door. Now, I felt absolutely terrible.

My bones felt like they were literally shaking. I was sweating, hard. My long black hair was drenched with the pouring rain and the sweat. I most definitely had a fever, but at the moment I really didn't care. I was still thinking about Bella. Bella made me so happy. Just being around her got me on a strange high.

That was when Billy met me in the front yard.

"Hey Jake! You're home early," my dad said.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I was still caught up in all that had happened with Bella tonight.

"Hey Jake, you look a little funny. You okay?" My dad asked, raising his eyebrow.

That was all I took for me to come undone.


	2. Fury

JACOB BLACK'S GUIDE TO BEING A WEREWOLF

Chapter 2: FURY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't. :,(**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, my life has been pretty crazy. But now, I'm back in the game and here to stay!**

**THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF WHAT THIS CHAPTER USED TO BE. Personally, I hated the old version, so this me fixing it up a little.**

**Review Review Review ! (SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT TO FIX!)**

**And now without further ado, on with the story!**

**.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

"_Hey Jake, you look a little funny. You okay?" My dad asked, raising his eyebrow._

_That was all I took for me to come undone._

"I'M JUST FINE DAD! WHAT'S IT TO YOU?" I screamed at my father, I had no idea where all this was coming from. I had been so happy about Bella a moment ago, and then the defensive anger just overtook me.

"Jake, calm down. I didn't mean it, you look fine…Jake you're shaking; why don't you just chill out for a second, okay?"my dad said in a relatively calm voice, but there was something more to his voice; like he knew something was going to happen if I didn't calm down right now.

It felt like this sudden anger was too much for my body to hold. My body shook violently with the force of my anger.

A crippling pain cut through my body. It felt like my entire being had exploded, my body not being enough to hold my intense anger. The explosion turned into what felt like of little knives stabbing me all over my body. I fell to all fours and howled in pain.

Wait I _howled_?

I looked down at my father, he was much smaller than I remembered, his eyes wide in shock as he looked up at me.

"I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later," he whispered.

I was still shaking from the pain, the tiny knives still stabbing every centimeter of my body, as started to move towards my dad. The action was similar to crawling, since I was still on all fours_. _My body felt so heavy, I couldn't bring myself up to stand.

Then my hand hit a puddle, and I looked down, expecting to see one muddy hand. What I didn't expect was to look down and see a gigantic fur-covered paw had replaced my hands.

I looked down at a puddle at my feet. My reflection was not what I expected, either. I looked like some form of _dog._ Instead of my tan skin there was _fur._The fur was the same russet brown color my skin had been, and was so long it hung to the ground. _WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED TO ME? _

"Jake just calm down, that's all you can do. I'll go call Sam; he's the only one that can help you," my dad said in a stiff voice. I looked back up at him, and I saw his eyes eyes were still wide with shock. Then again, what father wouldn't be shocked when their son lost control of his anger and turned into a huge dog? I looked at him, and tried to speak to him to tell him I was scared, to ask him what was wrong with me; all that came out were dog-like whimpers.

My dad patted my head, as he rolled his wheelchair back into the house. I could hear him dialing the phone, and then Sam answering on the second ring. How could I hear this? Maybe it came with my new wolf-like form. Super-hearing, nice.

"Hello?" Sam's voice said from the other end.

"Sam, it's Billy. It happened." Dad said.

"Okay, Billy, I'll be right there." That was all Sam replied before he hung up.

Dad put the phone back on the holder and rolled himself back outside to sit beside me.

"Jake, I know you don't like Sam, but this is why he looked at you different so many times. He has gone through the same thing. This is natural Jake."

Sam went through this? This was _natural? _Since when was exploding out of anger and turning into a giant dog normal? It wasn't the last time I checked...

I collapsed into the puddle, soaking my whole body with mud, whimpering again as the little knives came back; they seemed to come back with every move I made, every breath I took.

"It will all be okay, Jacob," my dad said, rubbing my furry head.

I wanted, no I _needed, _to know what had happened to me. How could I ask if I couldn't talk? I looked at my father with a confused expression on my now dog-like face.

"What Jake?" He obviously noticed my expression. In an attempt to ask him what happened to me and why, I looked pointedly down at my new wolf form, and back up to him and cocked my head to the side.

"Oh that's a long story Jake, I know you are confused and I don't blame you. Remember how I used to tell those old legends to you, Rachel, and Rebecca?" He asked. I nodded, showing my comprehension. I remembered those stories clearly, they were the best bedtime stories ever. My favorite when I was little was the one with the Spirit Warriors. It talked about how there was this old Indian Chief, and how he could leave his body behind to travel as a spirit. That was the coolest story ever to me when I was a kid. Now, it just seemed kinda cheesy. Maybe it was because I used to believe in those stories when I was little, and then I grew up to find out the truth, they were only scary stories. They were only old lies told for the sake of entertainment.

"Jake they are true. All of them. They are the real histories of our tribe."

**_What?_**

How could those stories be true? They were just about as cheesy as that stupid movie Bella took me to see tonight. No way they could be real; I mean, really, what guy's spirit lives in the body of a wolf. Then what guy could transform into a wolf then back again?

The answer was so obvious.

That was what I had just done.

But could I change back again? I really hoped so. But dad had said that Sam had gone through the same thing, so had he really turned into a huge wolf? Obviously, if he did he turned back. I saw him everyday on the reservation. He was clearly not a wolf now.

So if he did change back into a regular guy, did that mean I could?

Did that mean I was a spirit warrior?

Wow, that sounded lame.

I looked up at my dad again, making shock and disbelief the most prominent expression in my eyes so he could clearly see what I would say if I could talk.

"I'm not kidding Jacob." He was totally serious.

Just then a old black truck pulled into our driveway. I knew that it was Sam's.

Sure enough, the ass himself stepped out of the driver's side, and shut the door behind him.

"Jacob." He said running over to the spot where I still laid on the ground, in the muddy puddle. I was still in too much pain to get up.

I looked at him with a glare. Sam wasn't my most favorite guy on the reservation; that was for sure. But, if he could help me get back to my normal self, he might move up the list.

"Jacob, I can help you get back to your normal self." he said. Ah, just the words I wanted to hear.

"Really Jacob, this happened to me about a year ago. Phasing back isn't that hard, you just have to calm yourself to the point where your mind is completely blank, then try to stand. The hard part is getting that calm."

So I closed my eyes, breathing deeply and slowly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I calmed down, relaxing myself almost to the point of sleep. Then, remembering what Sam said, I tried to stand up, feeling myself becoming lighter. I pushed back on my hind legs and felt like my body was being put back together after the explosion that ripped it apart. It hurt, but not as bad; it had the sensation of your body being squeezed together by some unknown pressure. With the pressure left me, I opened my eyes and collapsed. I felt my face hit the mud once again, and I just didn't have the strength to catch myself from falling. I raised my head up from the mud, wiping the mud off my face, and looked up at Sam and Dad. They looked bigger than they did when I was a wolf. I looked down at my body, I had skin again. The fur was gone. It had disappeared to somewhere inside my body.

"Wow Jake, you're a natural!" My dad said, obviously proud that I had phased back so easily.

I sat up on my knees and observed my body. It was back to the way I remembered it, only I noticed that I had my skin, but that was the only thing I had at the moment. I was sitting in the middle of the backyard, completely naked in front of Sam and Dad.

That was _embarrassing._

I made a move to cover my self, and my body ached like I had the flu. It hurt everywhere.

"Jacob, don't bother. We are all guys, we have the same stuff." Sam said while him and my dad laughed. I glared at them.

"Where's my damn clothes?" I said. Thankfully, I could speak again.

"Jacob, did you honestly think they would go in and out of existence when you phased?" Sam laughed.

"Well I don't know! Just tell me where they are!" I said, starting to shake again.

Oh _shit. _Was I really going to phase again?

"Hey hey hey Jacob, chill. It's all good, just don't get mad again or you will phase. That's what triggers the phasing. I don't think you want to be a wolf again tonight." Sam said, this time completely serious. "Your clothes are right here," he pointed to little scraps of white and navy left on the ground. _Great._

"Here Jacob," Sam said as he helped me up. "Let's get you back to your room so you can lie down and get some rest."

I didn't argue the phasing had left me completely wiped out, and in intense pain; the knives were back, stabbing every part of my body. This time, though, I looked down and I was still human. This must be the aftermath of the phase, an it hurt like hell.

I vaguely remembered Sam helping me inside the house, asking Billy where my room was, then helping me onto my own bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I lost consciousness immediately.

**A/N: How did you like it? Remember I need to know whether or not you like it. I need to know if there is anything you would like to happen, or if there's anything you would like me to fix... so please review! Reviewing encourages faster updates. First one to review this version of the chapter gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	3. Friends Again

JACOB BLACK'S GUIDE TO BEING A WEREWOLF

CHAPTER 3: FRIENDS AGAIN

Disclaimer: I really don't own twilight sorry

**A/N: First of all, I would like to give a HUGE THANK YOU to the people who are reviewing! (That would be Summer, VampireGirl7898, Angel Bells, and Summerlove99) You all are AMAZING! **

**Next, for those of you who either don't read my Rosalie story (if you don't you should give it a try!) or you just haven't seen the new chapter yet: I plan on updating this story every Tuesday and my Rosalie story every Saturday. As for my Edward story, I have gotten absolutely no feedback on it, so I'm taking that as a negative. To be perfectly honest, I don't even like it. My plans with it are to leave it up until my Rosalie and Jacob stories are done and then just start again from scratch. I promise it will be 1,000,000,000 times better! Any questions please feel free to ask them in a review or just message me **

When I woke up the next morning, my head was throbbing. The bright morning light hurt my eyes, forcing me to shut them again. I ran my hands through my long tangled mass of hair, trying to remember what happened last night. Then it came back to me.

_I got pissed at my dad and turned into a giant wolf._

Yeah, that sounds completely logical.

The more I thought about it the more I doubted that last night really happened.

_Sam had tried to help me._

Solid evidence to last night being only a dream.

I hated Sam and Sam hated me; there wasn't any kind of friendship forming there soon.

All of a sudden my bedroom door flew open, and banged against the wall. I sat up in bed, and pulled the covers over my naked body. Embry stood in the doorway smiling.

"So I guess the wolf's outta the bag now, huh Jake?" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Embry? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, completely confused.

"Wow, Jake thanks for the warm welcome. I guess that's one way to welcome back a long-lost friend." He said, walking over to my bed and sitting at the end.

"_Friend_? I thought that you said you didn't _want_ to be friends anymore. You made that quite clear." I said, my anger flaring up, causing me and the bed to shake. I remembered when I went over to his house that day a month ago. He said to go away, that something had changed and that we weren't friends anymore. According to Quil, he said the same thing to him too.

"No no Jake, you've got it all wrong. I never said I didn't want to be friends, I just said we shouldn't. It wasn't safe for you or Embry."

"Why not?"I said. Why could Embry ever hurt me? He was like my own brother.

Embry looked at me like I'd just grown a third eye.

"Are you kidding me? Jake do you not remember last night at all?"

_Apparently that wasn't just a dream._

"So that really happened? I thought that was just some insane dream."

Embry started to laugh, falling backwards onto the bed putting his hands over his face.

"Not hardly!" He managed to say after a couple minutes. Then looked at me inquisitively, "So are you not in pain? No soreness, nothing? I mean when I first phased, it hurt like hell, and it did for _weeks._"

"I don't really know Embry. I just woke up when you came barging in here like a bat outta hell."

He just looked at me and grinned.

I flexed some of my muscles (which were noticeably larger) and for the first time this morning noticed that all of them were really stiff, like I had been to the gym all day yesterday and did some intense workout; it really didn't hurt that bad though.

"Not really just stiff," I said truthfully.

He gave me a curious look. "I wonder why, it's been that way with all of us; Sam, Jared, Paul, and me."

"Maybe you all are just babies," I told him, smirking.

"Yeah right," he scoffed as he got up off my bed and headed towards the door. "I guess I'll leave you so you can get dressed. Billy's made you breakfast, just come meet me down there when you're ready." He left my room, closing the door behind him.

I pulled on a pair of ratty gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt from off my cluttered floor and headed out the door after Embry.

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I HAVE HAD A ****TON**** OF HOMEWORK RESEARCH PAPERS AND I REALLY HAVE TO GO TO BED. **

**I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN TOMARROW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT :)**


	4. Rules and Regulations

JACOB BLACK'S GUIDE TO BEING A WEREWOLF

CHAPTER 4: RULES AND REGULATIONS

Disclaimer: I'm still not SM. I'm a high school student, therefore she has a lot more money than me. It would be cool to have that much money though...

**A/N: WOW! I'm sorry about the long wait guys! Seriously, some of you guys were probably wondering if I was alive or not... well things got really crazy and I had absolutely no inspiration for this story. At all. I figured I better wait it out and get inspiration to produce something worth reading than just put some crap out there. Anyways, I won't do that again... cause I know how it is... it really makes people mad to wait such a long time for a story they like. Okay... I'll shut up now... Enjoy the long awaited 4th chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Once I arrived downstairs, I noticed something was off immediately. I forgot the food smell coming from the numerous pots and pans on the stove when I noticed there were people in my kitchen. Not just Billy and Embry, but Sam was there along with Emily, Jared and Paul. Something was up.

"Was there some kind of tribe meeting I didn't know about?" I asked. All eyes abruptly turned to me.

"You could say that," Quil smirked.

"Jacob, because of last night we have some business to do," Billy told me, scooting his wheelchair to where he was directly in front of me.

Sam walked over, leaving Emily by the sink to stand beside my dad. He looked me straight in the eye, then looked away quickly, like he was nervous. I looked at them all; every person in the room was looking at anything but me.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I yelled, me voice increasing in pitch with every word I said. I noticed my hands started to shake, tremors rolled through my chest. Without even realizing it, my teeth were clenched in anger, and my breath came out in short seething spurts.

"Jake, calm down. You don't want to do that in here," Quil warned, taking a step toward me. His eyes looked panicked.

"Why NOT?" I demanded. I couldn't even remember why I was so angry. My mind clouded in a haze of angry red. The tremors were getting worse by the second, my whole body was shaking violently.

"Jacob. Please," It was Emily this time, her face lacked the panic that everyone else's had. She didn't come near me. Her face was sad as she turned her head slightly toward me, showing me her scars from the bear accident a year ago. The scars were still an angry pink, standing out slightly from her face. They started at her hairline and continued to her chin, marring her mouth into a permanent grimace. I'd seen her scars before... Why was she showing them to me again to me now?

"Jacob, don't. Not in here, you could kill us all in this small space," Sam warned.

Kill them?

My shaking slowed down as I thought of it.

If I phased here it could kill them all; the size of the kitchen was definitely not big enough to accommodate six people and a werewolf. It wasn't big enough to hold one werewolf.

I looked to each face, seeing the same emotions on every one of them. The guys all had a look of comprehension on their face that was mixed with undeniable fear. All of them were faintly shuddering, ready to phase at any given moment to stop me from losing control. Emily and Billy were different though; Billy looked shocked, unable to produce any other emotion at the moment. I guess he still couldn't grasp the fact that his son was a giant wolf now. I couldn't believe it either.

Emily's scarred face was different form them all. She still didn't show any signs of apprehension or fear. Her face was calm, as if she'd dealt with this same issue a thousand times before. However, when I looked into her deep brown eyes, I saw something else. Sadness. Complete and utter devastation.

Emily looked as though she were about to cry at any second, her face far off not seeing me or any of the other guys in front of her. It was like she was remembering something from long ago.

I searched her chestnut eyes, and caught myself thinking of another pair of brown eyes. Though the ones I thought of were much more beautiful than these.

Bella's eyes were a deep chocolate, so deep you could lose yourself in their insurmountable depths. When she looked at you it took your breath away. In her gaze you felt her eyes penetrate your soul, seeing everything you were, are, and will ever be.

I thought of Bella and my shaking completely halted.

"Jacob?" A worried voice came from in front of me, it took me a second to realize it was my father. Billy raised his eyebrows in question, "You okay now, Jake? You have it under control?"

I shook myself mentally, coming out of my stupor.

"Yeah," I said, my voice still held the quietest element of a quiver. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good," Sam replied as my dad nodded in consent.

"Well, I guess we know what the first thing we should work on is," Quil laughed.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Jake's gotta learn some control," he said, "We don't need him phasing every time he gets pissed."

* * *

Later that day, I sat on a log at La Push, thinking about the day's events.

Sam taught me how to control my phasing better; you had to think of some kind of deterrent to get your mind off of the anger. He told me he thought of Emily, but he didn't tell me why.

I discovered I thought of Bella. Her warm eyes and smile were like home to me. I imagined her holding my hand again like she had done so many times before. Thinking about Bella caused me some uncirtainty though... What would I tell her? Would she still like me after she found out I was no longer _human_?

She had to.

I had a feeling she would forgive Edward for leaving her, so why wouldn't she accept what I couldn't help?

It was in my genetics. I had absolutely no control over what I was.

Hopefully Bella would still see me as Jacob. I was still Jacob, her best friend, the one who was always there for her.

Yeah, and I was a werewolf now.

I scoffed at my inner ramblings as I threw a smooth stone onto the water. The rock skipped three times before sinking into the ocean with a soft _plunk._

I stared out into the waves for a long while, watching them gently crash against the shore. The roar of the sea was surprisingly comforting to my ears.

Then, I heard a soft crunch of tennis shoes on the strange mixture of gravel and sand that formed the beach's shore. It was amazing how good I could hear now... I could differentiate between the sound of bare feet walking on the beach versus someone that was in some beat up old tennis shoes, jogging toward my spot.

I turned and saw the person I least expected to come pay me a visit. Sam, wearing a pair of beat up Converse and some sweat pants jogged toward me, slowing as he came to sit beside me.

"Hey, Jacob," he said looking at me, smirking slightly.

"Hey," I mumbled in reply. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk with someone I hated right now. I crossed my arms and laid back onto one of the dead branches sticking out from the log I sat on. I heard Sam chuckle slightly under his breath.

"I bet you want to know why I'm here," Sam said dryly.

"Yep," I responded. I only wanted to know why he was here so I could find out how to get him to go away. I wanted to be alone for once, couldn't he get that?

"It's about something that popped into your head when we were working on your control today," he said, still looking at me intensely. This made me look at him.

We had discussed earlier today about the connection of the pack in their wolf forms. We could speak to each other through our minds, no matter how far away we were. I had to admit that was pretty cool, Quil and I tested it out for a while.

However, I didn't know Sam was listening in as well, so I raised my eyebrows in disbelief looking him straight in the eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything," he rushed out, explaining himself. "I just kind of heard it."

"It's alright I guess," I sighed, I supposed I would have to get used to these weird wolf things sooner or later.

Sam nodded. "Well," he started, "It's about Emily."

I was instantly confused, "What's Emily got to do with this?"

"I guess it's another wolf lesson," he smirked again, using the little phrase Quil had came up with to describe all my questions about being a werewolf. Then he instantly became serious. "What do you know about what happened to Emily?" He asked.

"Not much, just a bear mauled her when she was on a hike is all," I replied, shrugging.

"No," Sam said quietly.

"No?" I questioned. "Emily wasn't attacked by a bear?"

"No," Sam said again, turning his gaze to stare at the crashing waves. "It wasn't a bear."

But that was what Billy told me. Sam had been completely torn up about it, saying it was all his fault. We kept telling him it wasn't, that it was all because of the bear. He kept denying it, blaming himself over and over.

Sensing my confusion, Sam started to talk again, but this time his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Remember when Leah Clearwater and I used to date?" He asked, turning to me for a second and I could see tears shining in his eyes.

"Yeah," I wasn't really willing to say anything else, everyone never talking about Sam and Leah to either one of the two was a very touchy subject, so I waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breath a let it out in a sigh, "That's before I phased the first time. We almost had it all; we loved each other, I was going to propose to her, but then this," he said gesturing to himself, indicating the phasing, "happened. To say it screwed everything up would put it lightly.

"I phased one night, the littlest thing set me off; a fight with my friend over the phone. You see, I had been so happy with Leah that I had postponed the phasing for a while."

This sounded oddly like what happened to me.

"When I first realized what happened, I thought I had gone crazy," Sam continued. "I was in my room, and because of what happened, my room was in shreds. I thought I had some mental problem now, as I looked into the shattered pieces of mirror and saw a huge black dog staring back at me. I panicked and did the only thing I could think of, I ran. My body hurt, like knives were twisted into every joint, but I kept running because I didn't know what else to do. I'm sure you remember this though," he said looking at me again. "They had just about the entire town out looking for me. Leah," at her name his voice broke a little, "she... she was worried sick. I finally figured out how to phase back. I came back, saying I had just gotten lost in the woods. They believed me.

"Things were good for a while, I tried to pretend like nothing happened. Then one day I met Old Quil and shook his hand, I didn't know my skin was a different temperature." He laughed a little at this. "Old Quil sat me down after the tribe meeting and asked me some questions, and I answered them. Finally, he explained what had happened. It was nice to know I wasn't crazy.

"Life went on and the my secret still was secret, no one knew but the tribal elders and myself. Jared and Paul phased not too long after I did. We became best friends and everything was fine. Leah and I were happy."

His breath hitched a little and I knew this was where the trouble started.

"Then Leah's cousin, Emily, came to town for a visit. The first time I saw her, it was instant. I felt compelled to protect her with all I had, the strongest urge to do everything for her, be everything for her."

Tears ran swiftly down his face now, and his voice choked as he spoke.

"I-I _loved _her."

He broke into sobs now, his pain was so clear. I remembered the day her broke up with Leah. They both were like zombies, living but not really there. Then when he was around Emily, he smiled. You could see pain and hurt in his eyes when he did, and we all knew it was because he was so torn up over what happened with Leah. It broke both their hearts. You could tell he wanted time to grieve for what he had lost with Leah, but just couldn't when he was around Emily.

"I _hated_ myself for what I did to Leah. I still do. I'll _never_ forgive myself for hurting her," Sam vowed.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I had to know. He could have avoided so much pain if he just ignored what happened with Emily. He could've just ignored his feelings for her.

"It wasn't something I could just ignore Jacob," he sighed. "It was... Well... Have- have you ever heard of _imprinting_?" He looked at me curiously.

"Can't say that I have," I replied.

"Well, it's like true love, I guess, or love at first sight, just a whole lot stronger and much more powerful. It happens when a werewolf meets his true match, his soul mate. It's unavoidable and undeniable. There's no going back once you've imprinted on someone. So, as much as I didn't want to leave Leah, I had to. It was something I could put off all I wanted to, but it was still going to happen in the end. Now, she hates me. She absolutely despises me. She won't be in the same room with me for more than five seconds. But, honestly, I hate myself more for hurting her like that.

"Emily hated me too, Leah was like her sister. I was the enemy in her eyes, the traitor boyfriend that broke her best friend, and cousin's, heart. I did all sorts of things to try to win her over, but she wouldn't have it. She hated me too.

" Then, one day, I went to her house. I told her we needed to talk. I told her about the imprinting thing, my irrevocable attraction to her. When I told her I was in love with her she just about screamed bloody murder. She said I would just hurt her like I did Leah. That I didn't love her, and she didn't want to see me again. That set me off, I lost control and I phased."

At that moment, every was quiet except for the constant ebb of the waves. I looked over at Sam, his eyes had glazed over as he stared out into the constant tide. I felt so bad for him, I now understood why he had been such a wreck those days. It really_ was _his fault.

"It wasn't a bear that mauled Emily," he whispered so lightly that I could hardly hear him, a product of so much emotional pain. "It was _me._"

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I followed his gaze out to the ever rolling tide. I watched the waves swell and proceed to crash over the rocks of the shore. The action was repeated as we sat in a comfortable silence. The cycle of the waves never changed, it was guaranteed that the wave would rise on the waters then inevitably crash against the beach. I watched the water move in the slight breeze; at least one thing never changed.

"But," Sam started again, "I guess I wouldn't have it any other way. Emily never blamed me for what I did to her, never once was mad at me. I don't know why or how she came to love me; Billy and Old Quil swear it's because I never left her side one minute during her recovery.

"It still bewilders me to this day, why she doesn't hate me for what I did. I hate myself, more than anyone could possibly imagine."

"Why are you telling me this Sam?" It cam out before I could stop it. It had now become more than another 'werewolf lesson' as it had been at first. It was something much much more... Sam told me this for a reason...

He turned and looked me directly in the eye for the first time in the entire conversation.

"Jacob," His eyes hardened perceptively as he spoke, "Werewolves are extremely dangerous creatures, especially young ones. You can never tell when someone might say the wrong thing. At such a young age right now, you could phase accidentally phase and if Bella was too close...I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is what happened to Emily would happen to Bella if you continued to be around her. Emily is so lucky to be alive right now, she was inches away from death _because of me._ You know I would never hurt Em on purpose, but werewolves can't control themselves. Their reflex reaction is to phase... and... well our primary job is to protect human life. Jacob, if you continued to be around Bella, you would put her at risk every second you're near her. She could _die_, Jacob. You could kill her."

"W-w-what?" My voice sounded small almost childlike to my own ears.

What Sam was saying didn't make sense. Bella... What did Bella have to do with all of this? Everything Sam said was like a distant buzzing to my ears... The ocean's waves crashed inside my mind drowning me from the inside out.

"You could hurt her, Jacob, without ever meaning to. Bella has been so fragile ever since Edward left you could kill her so easily..."

"I-I don't u-u-understand," I stuttered, my voice sounding as though it was coming from far, far away.

"You can't be with Bella anymore Jacob," Sam's eyes turned cold and hard as stone. "It's not safe."

White hot rage and anger assaulted by brain and body. My vision was red with rage and I was on four legs once more.

I charged Sam, aiming for the jugular...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this! I'll try to have another chapter out as soon as possible... but now I'm writing them as I go. I hope I still have people reading this story after all this time; If so please give me a shout out in either in a review or PM me! Anonymous reviews welcomed!**

**Until next time!**

**-Elizabeth :)**


End file.
